


James T. Kirk is Confusing (Even for a Human)

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Confused Spock, Humans are Confusing Creatures, M/M, Oblivious Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is certain he will never understand Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk is Confusing (Even for a Human)

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written for a friend. This one is my least favorite of the batch, but it was also the most fun to write. I love confused and oblivious!Spock.

Spock would never understand Jim Kirk. It never ceased to frustrate him that he couldn't.

He wouldn't understand his nonexistent self-preservation instincts, which he should have, especially as Captain of the Enterprise.

He'd never understand why Jim drank so much, and slept around so much.

He would never understand why Jim put off sleep for hours sometimes, only retreating when Doctor McCoy threatened to throw him into Sick Bay and keep him there for a week.

He couldn't fathom why Jim swore that spaghetti was the most delicious terran cuisine out there, and was adamant about getting Spock to try it, though he never would.

He didn't get why Jim would sometimes show up in his room in the middle of what was considered night on the starship, dressed in his 'Fleet issued pajamas, asking if he could sleep in Spock's bed. (Spock would always let him, and he never understood why he allowed it.)

He didn't know why Jim would sometimes startle awake as he lay in Spock's bed, panting and crying, or why he wouldn't respond to Spock's repeated asking as to if he was alright.

He didn't understand why Jim would always leave Spock's room on those nights, and why he wouldn't meet Spock's eyes on their shared shifts the day after them.

He couldn't understand why Jim would sometimes stare at him longer than was necessary, or why he would almost blush and look away when he was caught.

He wouldn't understand why Jim got into his personal space far too frequently, or why he would sometimes touch Spock's arms or shoulders unnecessarily.

He didn't know why Jim Kirk insisted that he was in love with Spock.

Spock might not ever understand Jim Kirk, but, as their lips pressed together, and their fingers tangled together, he thought he might want to.


End file.
